A Hardy Habit To Break
by RRatedauthor
Summary: A Sequel to "The Bigger They Are, The Hardyer They Fall"... Jeff and Eric work through the one-year anniversary of the event that brought them together... rated M for mature themes and content.
1. Chapter 1

A Hard(y) Habit to Break

Eric Hardy nee Stryker belongs to me... all other characters are property of their respective wrestling organizations and/or themselves.

December 3, 2009 2:25 a.m.

Trying to sleep is hard enough for me, but tonight it is extremely difficult. I don't know if it's the travel, the stress of being a WWE superstar or the fact that my live-in boyfriend is watching old wrestling tapes at full volume. So, let me catch you up on our lives since Wrestlemania. Although I wrestle as Eric Hardy, we're about as legal as prostitution in Utah thanks to the unequal rights amendment. I'm forever joking that things would be a whole lot easier if Jeff would just get the operation (the locker room agrees... he'd make a much better looking woman than I am!), but lately, he's been much more withdrawn. I don't know if it's 'coz he dropped the title to Triple H at Summerslam or what, but whatever it is, he ain't talking. Believe me, I've tried...

3:14 a.m.

Damn, I wish I'd never discovered blogging... Anyway, if we're gonna make our flight today, I need some sleep. I was hoping that maybe I could convince Jeff to turn down the volume on the tape, so I staggered out into the hallway. I sleep nude (not a pretty thought) so I stick my head around the corner, a "will you turn that crap off?" kind of retort at the ready. I never get to use it, though. What I see makes me run back to our bedroom and throw some clothes on and quickly run back and throw myself on the couch. What do I see? Oh God, it breaks my heart just to tell you this, but you must care or you wouldn't be reading this... Jeff is watching old Hardy Boyz matches, surrounded by several bottles of Gin, Tequila, and who knows what else... not a problem, but the white powder on a mirror on my coffee table is.

"Jeff?" If I'm lucky, I'll get a reply. Did I mention how withdrawn he's become lately... I never though he'd go back to the hard stuff.

Those aqua eyes are completely blank. It's like I'm not even there and since it's my house, that's not something I come to expect.

"Jeff?" I repeat...

Finally the dude looks over at me. I swear to you I have never been that unnerved since I proposed to him in front of millions at Wrestlemania.

"What's wrong?" You know about my habit of asking obvious questions, so don't say a word!

He wants to say something, but the words don't seem to be coming out. I can wait.

I reach for the bottle of Tequila, almost empty, and take a sip. The liquor burns my throat so I can only imagine how his feels. I could probably violate the WWE's wellness policy just by kissing him, but my job is the last thing on my mind right now.

"Why?"

I'm not sure what he means so I wait, hoping he'll explain himself.

"I just want to be happy... why can't I?" Jeff reaches for the hundred-dollar bill he has rolled up, but I quickly intercept it.

"This shit ain't gonna help." I look at the powder and have an urge to revert to my freebasing days.

Jeff doesn't say anything; I cut the lecture short therefore and wait for him to continue. I've learned that patience is the best thing right now.

"Vince called today." Jeff stares longingly at the table. I can see where this is going.

"And..." I try to remember what little I heard of the conversation.

"Adam is coming back tomorrow..."

Trying not to react, I dip my finger into the pile on the mirror and take a taste. Not bad...

"It's been nine months... we've moved on... I assume he has!" I haven't quite forgiven him though.

Jeff looks back at the video. I notice that he's watching a match from '99... the Hardy Boyz vs the Acolytes for the WWE tag titles. Trying to recall what I was doing ten years ago... let's see... I was a year away from ending my second marriage, finishing my Masters, and the rest is a blur.

"That's not all that's on your mind, is it?" I don't need conformation to see that I am right... Almost on cue, Matt pins Bradshaw.

"Good times, eh?" It all makes sense. Sometimes I wish Jeff would trust me a little more. I guess it's something we have to work on.

Watching the tears fall again, I scoot over and hold him. It's becoming our favorite position... him in my arms... we tried flip-flopping, but I just can't get comfortable on top of him. Maybe I'm afraid that the fifty pounds I outweigh him by will crush him.

"Look, a lot has happened in the last year... do you want me to talk to Vince? Maybe we can get some time off?"

I can tell that this idea has crossed his mind, but maybe he's more concerned with the money.

"Wanna go back to TNA?" I ask, momentarily forgetting what brought him back to WWE.

Jeff swats me across the forehead. At least for the moment, he's forgotten about his depression. "As if... Abyss kept trying to make out with me..."

"I know..."

"then why did you suggest it?"

"I just wanted to meet Sting." I answer "You know he's my favorite wrestler!"

"What about me?"

It's one of my favorite ways to get Jeff out of his doldrums, but lately I've had to do it way more than I am comfortable with.

"I told you... You're not even in my top ten!" I'm not ready for his reply. We've trained together once or twice, but we've never tried to intentionally hurt each other... until now. I don't know exactly what prompted this, but five seconds later I'm on the floor, covering myself up and Jeff rains punches at me.

"Jesus! What the...?" Trying to get a full sentence out is damn near impossible. I can block most of the ones aimed at my face, but the kicks to the ribs are another story... thankfully, just as fast as the beating began it is over. The bathroom door slams, yet I still wait a good two minutes before I stagger to my feet. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm getting the feeling that my role as a boyfriend/lover is becoming secondary to my role as a punching bag and I'm not sure what to do. Do I confront Jeff? Leave him alone and hope that this blows over? What...?

8:07 a.m.

The Percoset I took has finally started to kick in. My ribs are throbbing, my head is on fire and not just from the Tequila and Jeff refuses to even look at me as I drive us to the arena. We're due in Chicago later today for a TV taping, but I want to get their a little early to talk to Vince. If Adam is really coming back to work, then there is no way that I want to be anywhere near him even if it means transferring to another show (again) and skipping all joint PPVs. I'm looking over, and Jeff won't even return my gaze... he's spaced again!

"So... when we arrive are we going to pretend that this morning didn't happen or are you planning to make this a habit?" I have to say something. I am prepared to fight back this time if I have to.

No reply... I expected as much. I've talked to some of the guys and basically they've told me that when Jeff gets like this, it's better to leave him alone. Fine with me, but if it gets to the point where I am sleeping on the couch, then you know who going to be the one left alone as it were.

8:45 a.m.

Driving in silence creeps me out. I reach for the radio to at least have some background noise but something just doesn't feel right... maybe it's the painkillers I'm on, but my mind is going in a million directions at once.

"This is ridiculous!" I growl, swerving off to the side of the road and slamming my brakes. The sudden stop gives us both a mild case of whiplash but I don't really care about that right now.

"Huh?" It's the first word Jeff has said to me since we left the house this morning.

"I've had it." I lean on the steering wheel, feeling the whole compote of emotions just boiling inside me, just below the surface. The last time I was this angry, I filed for divorce two days later. "I can't go on like this!"

Jeff continues to stare out the window. I guess he enjoys watching the snow.

"We've been together for almost a year now and if we aren't at the point where there's at least enough trust between us that you can tell me why you suddenly decided to make me your personal bump dummy, then maybe we should just end it now...!"

"So are you going to talk to me or not?" Jeff doesn't answer right away so I continue to ramble. Eventually he'll say something, but until then I am determined to stay right where we are.

"You already know the answer to that..." Jeff finally breaks the silence. Whether he means the talking to me or what is bothering him I'm not sure, but the last thing I want is this relationship to go down the hill, out the window, into the john, use your own metaphor here...

"I know what your answer to everything is, dude. You're gonna start shutting people out, and before you know it you'll be back to the way I found you this morning. This time, there'll be no one to bring you around..."

And, guess what, the light bulb goes on. It was so easy to see, I'm pissed at myself for not catching it. Jeff's lonely. I can't imagine how hard it is for him right now, especially at this time of year. Last year, we were all still in shock over the accident, but this will be the first year without Matt.

"Have you talked to your Dad lately?" I try to change the subject quickly.

"Nah."

I saw Gil only briefly at the funeral (when I wasn't hiding behind Batista) and our paths haven't crossed since. I don't even know if he knows about Jeff and I.

"Are you doing anything over the holidays?" I hoping to find some solution, but Jeff is not very forthcoming with any useful information right now.

"Nah." Yup, he's spaced out again.

"We could invite a few of the guys over for drinks, or go to Hawaii for a week, or you could beat the living crap out of me a few times... whatever you like." The last one was out of line again, but right now I got nothing to lose.

"Whatever." All right, he's up to multi-syllable words.

Okay, time for the more direct approach. "Jeff, I'm not as dense as some people seem to think. I know you're feeling all alone right now. I know I'm only one guy but right now I am all you have. Just tell me what you want me to do... if you want me to leave you to wallow just say the words and I'm outta here! I'll talk to Vince and transfer to Smackdown!"

No response... I wish I could read minds right now.

"BRB." Hoping that Jeff doesn't decide to drive off on me, I get out of the car under the pretense of stretching my legs. I may be good at lot of things, but I know when something is over my head. Flipping my cell, I quickly find the number I am looking for.

"Hey Chris. Are you at the arena yet?"

"Good... I need to talk to someone." It's the hardest thing I've ever done to involve someone else in my personal life but Jericho is one of the few mutual friends both Jeff and I have. "I'll see you there."

Back into the car and off to Chicago we go... this better not be a mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

December 6 1:45 p.m.

The last three days have been a mess. Jeff and I haven't said two words to each other in almost three days. I talked to Chris and that got me nowhere. All he could say is what I've already known... Jeff'll come around when he's good and ready. After yet another sleepless night, alone, in a hotel in Chicago, I'm ready to snap. And if that wasn't bad enough, Adam returns tomorrow. Some of that powder Jeff left on my mirror might now be such a bad idea right now... anyway, I'm due at the arena for four so I'll talk to you all later.

9:30 p.m.

Can you believe it? I turned down a night out with the guys... ugh, I need my head examined I think. After the last four hours, getting drunk would be a good thing under most circumstances, but I really need to think. Anyhow, this is what happened... Jeff and I passed in the corridor shortly after I arrived, and the dude won't even acknowledge me! He's still got his famous blank expression... It'll be a waste to talk to him, so I'm not gonna bother. I'm trying to keep my head up, but this is killing me inside.

I really need to talk to Vince about Adam, but when I arrive at his office, it appears that Jeff has beaten me to him.

"Look, Eric, I know how you feel, but there is nothing I can do about it... he threatened a lawsuit." Vince explains before I can even get a word out.

"So? You paid off Sable!"

"That was an entirely different situation." Vince replied "Look, he'll only be around for a couple weeks before the draft..."

"And...?"

"Don't worry... everything is under control."

"Am I going to Smackdown? Or back to ECW?"

"Neither." Once again, it seems that I have jumped to conclusions. "You are staying right here... unless you'd rather go?" I guess my expression indicated that being on RAW was not on my to-do list.

"Whatever... it doesn't really matter to me." Liar!

"Oh?"

"It's just..." How do I explain things to my boss?

"Problems on the home front?"

"Jeff told you...?" If Vince knows, that means that everybody in the company knows.

"I may run a billion-dollar company, but that doesn't mean I spend all my time in meetings." Vince states "It's noticeable... anything I can do?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I know what his problem is. It's something he's gonna have to work through if he wants our relationship to continue." At least, I think I do. "Anyway, I gotta go... I've got to prepare."

As if the last three days haven't been crappy enough, guess who I run into outside of Vince's office... rhetorical question! I'd really like to wipe that smug expression of his face, but my judgment gets the better of me for once and I just nod and walk past.

"Don't look back." I have to tell myself repeatedly. In the locker room, my emotions finally get the better of me. Let's just say I owe for a new locker door.

"Everything cool?" Finally, a friendly voice.

"I wish."

"Care to talk about it?" That's the last thing I want to do right now, but Jericho can be very persuasive.

"Why did I follow my heart instead of my head?"

"Dunno. I talked to Jeff like you asked..."

"Anything?" I'm hoping that maybe Chris was able to break down the walls... of Jeff.

"Sorry... he's being an assclown to me too."

"A guy can hope, can't he?"

"Don't let it get to you, man." The nice thing about Chris is, notwithstanding what people see on TV, he knows exactly when to step back. I could almost fall in love with him if he weren't so damn straight. "You do know he's here, right?"

I nod. "I saw him earlier."

"Say anything?" Now he's getting nosy, but I let this one slide.

"Didn't give him the chance. I wonder if Jeff knows...?"

"That he's here? No clue." I reply.

"Maybe you should..." Whatever Chris is going to suggest is drowned out by commotion in the corridor... sounds like a good title for the next Pay-Per-View, doesn't it?

"This is getting repetitive." I'm already feeling the rush when Chris and I step out into the hallway. Guess what we see? If you said a fight, you'd be correct. If you guessed that Edge and Jeff were going at it again, you'd be right a second time. And if you also guessed that Jericho and I pulled them apart, you'd have three in a row... and you didn't even need to phone a friend; that's incredible.

"Let me go!" Jeff is trying to break my grip but he still can't.

"Yeah, faggot, let him go! I'll do to him what I did to you!" Edge is foaming at the mouth and I'm afraid that Jericho won't be able to restrain him much longer. Now, it might have been the faggot comment or the reminder of the chair shots to the face, but suddenly our roles are reversed. Now it's Jeff trying to hold me back.

"Eric, chill it out! It's okay!"

"You ever call me faggot again and I will fucking kill you!" I wrench away from Jeff and glare at Edge.

"You threatening me?" I can see where this is going...

"Nope." Now I'm the one with the smug expression. "That's a promise." With a lot of effort on my part, I walk away. After all, I do have a job to do tonight and thankfully it doesn't involve Adam. It does involve Jeff and a tag match, but we're both professionals... yes, I know what happened the last time I said someone else was professional (gulp!), but I can't see Jeff turning against me... at least without a damn good reason (or at least a silly one that the writers come up with).

"Why'd you tell Chris about us?"

Oh boy, how to answer without seeming insensitive... "You won't talk to me about what is bothering you, so I thought that..."

"Well, you're wrong..." Great! Of all the times to bust my balls, he picks now!

"Sorry... but people are starting to talk... hell, even Vince knows!"

"So? This doesn't involve you."

"The fuck it don't. Look, I'll be damned if I'm gonna let this go on... I'm sick of people asking me what wrong with you every time I see them... I know what the problem is, but until you're willing to actually come out and say it, I can't help you... hell, no one can! " I'm waiting for a reaction... so far, nadda. Hell, even a punch to the mouth would be fine right now.

"Fuck you, Eric..." Jeff storms away.

I am not Dr. Phil, but having my tag team partner walk away from me hours before a match is not what I'd hoped for. Oh well, he'll come around... I hope...

December 7th, 12:05 a.m.

Usually I don't drink alone. So why am I sitting in a dive bar my myself listening to crappy techno? I haven't got a fucking clue... the events of the last six hours are still a fog... Jeff never showed for our match... I end up in the ring against Jesse and Festus by myself and let's say they had a lot of fun tonight. I can feel bruises popping up all over me... No chance of getting picked up tonight I guess... yes, I'm trying to be funny!

I walked out of the arena just as three or four cop cars pull up and an ambulance. Not unusual, maybe someone took a bump they shouldn't have. Jeff is nowhere around so rather than go back to the hotel and possibly spend an uncomfortable night trying to keep up appearances, I'm here. At least the beer is cheap and... hang on I got a text.

1:14 a.m.

Exhausted... breathless... confused... shocked...?

Yeah, all of the above. I'm back in my hotel room trying to comprehend the text I received not an hour ago from Cena. "Adam hurt... cops X you, Hardy, others..." I guess that it the reason for the police presence at the arena earlier. But could they think that I had something to do with it? At least that would explain why I hadn't seen any of the guys around.

1:23 a.m.

Just sitting here, demolishing the mini bar. I've worked my way through most of the Jamaican, Mexican, and Cuban bottles. This would not be a good time (not that there is ever) for the police to show up 'coz I am barely coherent... still can type though!

3:12 a.m.

I guess I passed out. Next thing I remember is being roughly shaken awake. It's my Jeffy. In my drunken state I think he's in the mood so I pull him on top of me.

"Eric... " It's about now I see the blood on him.

"Are you hurt?" I drawl

"I did it." He whispers "I took care of Adam."

**To Be Continued...**

_Uh-oh... here comes trouble... tune in next week to here Eric say... "Oh Boy!"_

_Reviews are always welcome..._

_I'm sorry this was such a short chapter, but I needed to se up the real action...  
_


	3. Chapter 3

All characters are copyright blah blah blah...

Chapter 3

December 7th, 4:01 a.m.

"I'm glad that's taken care of..." Yes, those were the first words out of my mouth, not "What are you doing here?" or "Let's fuck." I am drunk, but that's not an excuse, legal or otherwise.

I guess Jeff was expecting another response 'coz we just stare at each other.

"Are you gonna tell me what happened or should I wait for the police to arrive?" I'm trying to make sense of this which in my present state is not easy.

"Adam started ragging on me..."

"What more could he do?" I'm not sure if I want to hear the rest of this.

"He said that fags like us don't deserve to live."

"Okay... then what?"

"Are you sure? I don't want to drag you into this, man."

"Too late. I'm involved now." I usually draw the line at quoting DiCaprio, but this is an extraordinary situation.

"I told him that he didn't feel that way when I was sucking his dick." Jeff smiles

A vibrant image comes to mind. I immediately file it away for later use, like when I'm all alone and can't sleep.

"A lie, I hope."

"Anyway, he didn't take it too well." I'm not sure if that was a denial or not.

"So when did you find the time to, uh,..."

"Take care of business? About the same time you were taking care of Jesse and Festus."

"Gee, thanks. You leave me to get beaten up in the ring while you have all the fun."

"Hey, he jumped me." I don't know why Jeff is defending his actions. I would've done the same. Hell, 99 percent of the locker room thinks Edge was out of line. Anyway, I'm dozing off again.

6:45 a.m.

"Oh boy..." I have just been awakened by several loud bangs on my door, followed by "Open up, police!"

At some point Jeff has taken off. Smart move. But he left me to deal with the cops. Not-so-smart move. Not being entirely sober, I am hoping that I can use this to get rid of the police post-haste.

"Whaddaya want?"

"Can we come in?"

"Shurrrrr..." It's over the top, I know, but I'm drunk for two right now. "What seems to be the problem, officer?" I throw in a few fake hiccups and the cops fall for it.

"May we ask you a few questions, Mr. Stryker?"

"It's Hardy now..." Damn, that slipped out at the wrong time.

Officer A makes a note of this in his incident book.

"Okay, Mister Hardy..." I can tell this may come back to bite me in the ass but right now I don't give a rip. I did nothing wrong, other than not dealing with Edge myself. "Can you account for your actions earlier tonight?"

"Huh?" Normally I'd answer right away, but I'm playing the role of the half-awake lush. Not too much of a stretch, at least that's what half the locker room thinks... Anyhow, I'm digressing.

"Where were you between the hours of ten p.m. and midnight yesterday...?"

"Getting my ass kicked in the ring... what's this all about?"

"How well do you know Adam Copeland?" Officer B inquires... I'm sure they have names but I really don't want to take the time to make friends.

"We were almost friends until he shattered my face with a chair... either tell me what's going on or I'm calling my lawyer!" Sounding indignant, I knock several of the small bottles off the side table in pretending to reach for the phone, conveniently collapsing on the bed. If they call my bluff, I only hope my lawyer doesn't mind being awoken early.

"Some time last night Adam Copeland was attacked."

"Attacked! By who... oh yeah, if you knew you wouldn't be here..." If I can pull this off, I should be up for an Oscar.

"You haven't answered our question?" B is definitely taking charge. It is mildly uncomfortable having a cop lean over you while you are in bed, but I've been in worse situations before. Although this does remind of a porno I watched once...

"We didn't have much of a relationship." I'm trying to seem calm, but the combination of booze and trying to keep my stories straight is really giving me a headache. "At least not after he busted my face with a chair."

"Sounds like a motive to me..." A mutters. Both his partner and I ignore this. Me out of character and I don't think B heard him.

"We have a witness who says you threatened to kill him earlier that night."

So much for locker-room camaraderie. I'm gonna talk to Jericho ASAP...

"Well?"

"We both said stuff..." I'm still trying to remain calm. I know way too much for my own good right now and I'm sure the officers can sense that. If not, they're about as useful as the WWE "security" forces.

"You still haven't accounted for your whereabouts?"

"I went to a club and got drunk... came back here and drank some more and then I probably passed out."

"Hmmm... can anyone vouch for you?"

"Talk to the bouncers... I'm sure they'll remember a wrestler getting blotted... after that, I dunno..."

"One last question, what is your relationship with Jeff Hardy?"

That's the one thing I wish they had not asked.

"We're friends." At least I think we are, but I don't add that part.

"Good friends?" Oh yes, I know where this is going.

"Is my sex life really important to your investigation?" Honestly, I'd tell them that Jeff and I are aliens from the planet Fagola if it would get them out of my hotel room. Especially once I see that Jeff is hiding on my fire escape.

"Just asking..."

"I've told you all I can remember. Unless you have a warrant, this interview is over!"

"Here's my card... if you think of anything else, give me a call!" Mumbling something which could either be an apology or an indication that they think I'm guilty, the Keystone Kops finally leave. Oh, by the way, I could go to jail just for repeating our conversation, but I'm pretty sure the morons won't be able to find my blog... hell, most of the time I can't find it! LOL!!!!!!!

Maybe two minutes pass before Jeff climbs in, visibly shivering. I guess hiding on a fire escape in minus 20 degree weather will do that to some people. I guess only wearing your wrestling gear might have had something to do with it, but I haven't hidden on a fire escape since my college days... remind me to tell you that story sometime.

"Th-th-th-th-..." Jeff is stuttering more than Matt Morgan used to. Stupid gimmick. Whether it's from the cold or the adrenaline leaving his system, I'm not sure.

I grab the quilt from the other bed and wrap it around him. He's still shivering so I wrap myself around him as well.

"Thanks...." Why Jeff didn't go back to his hotel room I don't know. Since we weren't on speaking terms, we both made separate arrangements.

"You're welcome." I'm not letting him go, though. "Do you want to tell me how badly you beat him?" If I'm gonna take the fall for this, which I figure is probably the best solution right bow, I should be able to explain what I did in court.

Jeff looks at the floor. "I don't know... it's all a blur."

"Just play it cool, then... I'll figure a way out of this... I'll call Jericho and see what's going on... we're gonna need some help and since he told the fuzz that I threatened to kill Edge..."

"Huh?"

"Maybe he did, maybe he didn't... that's what I thought the cop said." I better not jump to too many conclusions. I have a hunch we're gonna need him.

Anyway, I think better on a full stomach so we order room service and eventually fall back alseep, Jeff once more locked in my arms... but who knows for how long???

December 8th,. 5:12 p.m.

Jeff, Chris, John Cena, and I are sitting down to dinner and guess what the topic of conversation is... duh!

Usually at this time of year, every one is starting to get into the holiday spirit. I say usually. I'm still trying to figure out what going on in Jeff's head. Since last night he's gone back into his shell. Okay, maybe I will take him on Dr. Phil, but that's only as a last resort... maybe Springer would be better?????????

"What exactly did you tell the cops?" Chris has been very evasive over the subject since I first called him earlier today. I figured he didn't want to tell me over the phone which is why I hunted him out for dinner. And Cena just sort of showed up so I made a split decision to trust him. If the shit hits the fan, he'll keep his mouth shut... I hope.

Chris seems to find his mashed potatoes (I hope that's what it is) very interesting.

"Hey... I ain't mad... but if we're gonna help Jeff, I need all the information I can get."

"I told them what you said..."

"That line about killing him?" If anything that proves that my word is crap. Usually when I say I'm gonna do something, I do it! Although I've never actually considered whether or not I could actually kill someone. Physically, it's no problem, but do I have the mentality to do it... hmmm!

I'm digressing again. Sorry. If the police ever get a hold of this, I'm in real fuckin' trouble. I'm counting on anyone who reads this to keep their mouths shut! I'm not sure if blogs can be used as evidence or not... I guess they might have a hard time proving who submitted it... augh! Sorry, I'm really scattershot today.

Okay, back to the dinner conversation. I'm pretty sure that what we agreed to do is just keep a low profile and hope that via some miracle Jeff did enough of a number on Edge that he doesn't remember exactly what happened... hey it happens on Days of our Lives all the time, doesn't it? (Holy run-on sentence!)

December 15th, 2:46 p.m.

Sorry I've been away for a while, but Vince has been working us like crazy. Let me catch you up on the last week. We got lucky. Adam suffered severe head trauma (I know how bad that sounds, but it's my blog and I'll rat on him if I want to!) and he hasn't remembered anything at all about that night. Vince held the draft early... I think he suspects something is up, but, like the cops, he can't prove anything. So, Edge was drafted to Smackdown in absentia, Jeff and I are still on Raw, but things haven't gotten any better, couple-wise. He's been spending a lot of time with Jericho and I've been hanging around by myself a lot.

Thankfully Chris has been keeping me informed about Jeff. He doesn't have to and I'm sure that if Jeff knew what Chris was telling me, he'd get royally pissed. I won't elaborate out of respect... but I'm sure you can figure out what going on!

I'm writing this while I'm waiting for Vince to ask if I can have the 18th off. He's booked me in a house show in Los Angeles, but I really need to be somewhere else that day. I don't want to do this, but I feel a responsibility. If not to anyone else, to myself.

"You waiting for Vince?" Cena has been the one person I can rely on, though he's smart enough not to force himself on me. I trust him, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna be stupid about it.

"Yeah." I return to my blogging. I really don't want to talk right now. My mind is racing.

"Blogging again?" Some of the guys like to joke about my new-found obsession. Yeah, if they only knew about some of the things I wrote. In case you were wondering, Cena's is eight-and-a-half inches. Maybe some time I'll tell you how I know...

"Yeah." I'm getting repetitive "Just keeping body and soul together."

"You goin' home for Christmas?"

"Dunno. Not like I got a lot of family right now."

"Oh."

"Has Jeff said anything to you about... y'know, us?"

"Naw, man, you should talk to Jericho about that.."

"I have, but Jericho hasn't said squat..." I'll leave it at that.

"You want me to talk to him...?"

"It's cool..." The fuck it is... I feel like I am standing on a cliff with one foot on a banana peel and my neck in a noose all at once.

"Okay... you know where I am if..."

"Thanks for the offer but I am fine!" What a liar... if I were Pinocchio, my nose would be out to Ron Jeremy proportions.

"Sure... Later?" I'm not sure if that's a question, but I'm nodding and returning to my laptop.

December 18, 4:00 p.m.

I got lucky again. When I told Vince what I needed time off for... no matter how hard I try, I can't lie very well to him so I don't bother anymore, he changing my itinerary. So I fly back to NC and wonder of wonders, Jeff is on the same flight as me. I don't know if he expected to see me today or not, but whatever... if this thing is gonna work, I got make it seem like I'm trying. And until he returns the ring, I'm gonna do everything I can!

It's probably not the best thing to follow him around like a lost puppy (or Ryder and Hawkins), but still I wait until he gets his rent-a-car and then I do follow him, in a cab, to the cemetery. Vince let it slip that Jeff had also asked for time off and I put two and two together and guess what... I got four!

I give it five minutes after he pulls in before I follow him. I booked after the service at the church so I don't have any idea where they buried Matt. I just keep him in my line of sight.

4:30 p.m.

Okay, this might be my last entry for a while. I'm typing as fast as I can before all hell breaks loose.

I'll keep it short... I give Jeff his moment in front of the grave. They buried Matt right next to his mother, which I thought was very nice. I know he didn't expect me 'coz the guy jumps when I put my hand on him.

"Eric... I..."

"Don't say anything... We don't have much time..." I know that I've been followed from the airport. "Just remember I love you and I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"But..." Jeff finally sees the cops...

"Eric Hardy... we have a warrant for your arrest."

Did I say "Oh Boy!" yet?

**To Be Continued**

_Stay tuned for more pricing games and the fabulous showcases coming up on the second half of "The Price is Right"... _

_Reviews are always welcome... any suggestions are also appreciated._


	4. Chapter 4

Eric's mine... everyone else ain't!

Chapter 4

December 22, 4:00 p.m.

Guess what, folks... I'm in jail right now. I guess the Edgester's mind was Swiss-cheesed enough that he didn't remember who attacked him, so his description was vague enough to match me, Jeff, and half the Arian nation. At least I'm only in minimum security, so I have access to the 'Net.

Anyway, where was I? Okay, it's unfortunate that you weren't there when the cops picked me up 'coz there is no way I can accurately describe the scene without making it sound like something out of the most recent chick flick. It would've been nice if the police would've waited for Jeff and I to finish before barging in on us, cuffing me, and dragging me away. Hell, I've been arrested before, it's no big thing, but every time I see Jeff break down it kills me. Thankfully, I did get my one phone call. I said "screw the lawyer"; I called Chris.

He knew exactly what I was going to ask before I even said hello. I guess Jeff contacted him right after the police left.

"I'll take care of things." He promised.

December 23, 4:03 p.m.

The drawback to being incarcerated, even in minimum security, is I have to share my Internet with about a hundred other guys (and girls) so I only get fifteen minutes a day. Just enough time to check my email, or blog... you know where my loyalty is... Okay, Chris came through, sort of... when they told me I had a visitor, I assumed my lawyer was coming to prepare my defense... wrong! Instead of being able to discuss my case calmly with my legal eagle, I spent fifteen minutes trying to calm down a overly-excited, over-caffeinated, Jeff Hardy. Not how I planned to spend my visiting hours, let me tell you.

By the time he stopped crying in my arms I had five minutes left in my allotment. This place works in fifteens, fifteen minutes on-line, fifteen minutes per visitor, fifteen minutes for a shower... much more of this and I'll be in real trouble when I get out... notice I said "when", not "if". I won't be able to function except in fifteen minute blocks.

Jeff had this crazy idea that he should go to the police and tell them that he was the one who attacked Edge. I vetoed that faster than a Bush Supreme Court nomination... great, my time is up! I'll finish this tomorrow!

December 24, 4:11 p.m.

I am pissed off... due to the holidays, my arraignment has been postponed until the New Year... I really didn't want to spend Christmas in jail... since it is a relatively minor offense, and I use the term relatively rather loosely, I'm pretty sure that bail will be set. If I'm wrong however, and it has happened, I'll need to brush up on the rules for drop the soap.

There's not much else to do here... even though it is minimum security, there ain't a whole lot of space to do stuff... I usually just sit in my cell and do a lot of thinking... and it scares me sometimes. What's going to happen to me? Will things ever go back to the way they were? How do they get the caramel inside a Caramilk bar? Stuff like that...

Anyway, my time's almost up. Jeff, I know you read this, so remember what I told you at the cemetery and I will see you soon. I promise!

January 4th, 1:46 p.m.

Well, they say that the wheels of justice turn slowly, but these seemed to be stuck in park. I didn't get my hearing until yesterday... judges shouldn't be allowed to take that much time off! Thankfully, I am now a quasi-free man. Over the objections of the prosecutor (who looked like he was still recovering from New Year's Eve), I was allowed to post bail. Stepping outside I felt like a new man... even though I looked like day-old fish.

Two steps out of the gate and I am attacked by Jeff. Normally, not a problem, but when he's not the only person there to greet me, it's somewhat embarrassing.

"Get a room, wouldja?" After being stuck in a cell for two-and-a-half weeks, even Cena's humour is welcome.

"Nice to see you too..."

"Can we get the hell out of here?" Now that I'm back on the outside, I don't wanna hang around any more than necessary. John, Chris, Jeff, and I pile into a car... I think it's John's, and just start driving. I'm not sure where they are taking me, or what is going on, but hey, I'm a free man. (But who knows for how long?... all the judge said was "short trial date")

CARPE DIEM!!!!!

January 11th, 9:07 a.m.

It's weird, really. Even though my trial is set for just a couple of weeks away, it doesn't seem that important to me. I'm still making all my shows, much to the chagrin of the District Attorney. I think that might explain why there are "real" cops at most of the events. But that's just some of the weirdness that has been going on lately... Adam is back, albeit on Smackdown, but either the memory loss is permanent or he's trying to set Jeff up! Only time will tell. On the plus side, Jeff and I have been inseparable... I wonder when would be a good time to discuss our future and what might happen... I don't wanna ruin things right now... I haven't seen him this happy in over a year. I'm rambling again... laterz!

4:02 p.m.

In the file "whassup wit' dat?" file, here's today's entry... the police have dropped their case against me! When I first heard that the ADA who was trying the case was at the arena we were scheduled to appear, my heart sank to the level of my left nut.

I'm still not sure why they called me beforehand. Were they trying to warn me or did someone think that if I didn't show up it meant I was guilty?

Whatever. Since I'm already accused of one assault that I didn't do, maybe I should add one that I did do to the list to even it out?

So, we show up at the arena. Jericho is waiting for me, Cena is waiting for me, Vince is waiting for me... seems like the entire company is there... I barely have enough time to breathe before being shepherded into one of the offices.

I won't bore you with the details of our conversation since you already know how it ends.

So, back to the locker room. Jeff, Cena, Jericho are all waiting for me... it's nice to know who my friends are, but I figure I better talk to Jeffro first.

"A minute please?"

"Come on Cena, let's go find some groupies..." Jericho drags Cena away. I know they want to stay but I have my reasons.

"So, Jeff, do you have that spare set of keys?"

I get the puppy dog look again. I hate stringing him along, but it's my style, ok? I'm twisted, demented, whatever... He nods.

"Don't get all weepy on me... I just want to make sure you haven't lost them... not that you have to worry... I'm goin' home!"

Jeff literally throws himself at me. "What? How?" He's getting emotional, against my instructions I might add, but this time I let it go.

"They couldn't hold their case together... apparently Adam can't make a positive ID and no one is willing to come forward. I guess that's what happens when you piss off everyone you work with." It's difficult trying to talk with his arms wrapped around my throat, but I'm letting it all slide today... unless they can positively link Jeff to the attack, we have nothing to worry about... at least right now.

"Wanna go celebrate after the match?" I'm hoping for a yes... the last time we were out together in public was almost just before our famous couch incident. Oh, did I mention we're tagging together again. Out of respect I refuse to allow the moniker of "the New Hardy Boyz" to be used...

January 13th, 2:17 p.m.

I'm sitting in my easy chair, watching old matches (nothing with the Hardys) when my cell goes off. Again, I don't recognize the number, but this time, and I don't know why, I answer on the second ring instead of letting my voice mail pick up. Probably 'coz I don't want to disturb Jeff. He's fallen asleep on the couch. Ah, the joys of having a day off.

"Is this Eric?" Since the caller doesn't ask for either Mister Hardy or Mister Stryker, I safely assume that it's not a solicitor.

"And this is..."

"It's Gil... Gil Hardy... Jeff's father."

"Oh, just a second... I'll wake up your son..." The reason Jeff's father is calling my cell doesn't click.

"Actually I wanted to speak to you."

Gulp. "Me?"

"I just wanted to have a man-to-man talk, if that's okay."

Oh shit! I have never even met the man and already I feel like he's got both barrels loaded.

"I understand you and my son have become close."

"You could say that..." I'm not praying that Jeff wakes up so I can pass the phone over.

There follows one of those awkward pauses, so me being me, I prattle on. "I don't know what you've heard, but let me set yound mind at ease... I'm not trying to take advantage of your son, sir.."

Gil clears his throat... this shuts me up real fast.

"I think you may have misunderstood me, Eric. I don't know what you may have heard, but just because we are from the South, we're not all bible-thumping idealists..."

He's lost me... Is he ragging on me or not. I wasn't sure and I couldn't get a word in. I guess I'll just sit here and wait for an appropriate pause. Or, maybe I'll just interrupt the old windbag.

"Uh, Mr Hardy... Gil, I'm afraid that I'm a little bit confused..."

"Oh, sorry. I tend to run at the mouth sometimes..."

I chuckle... Jeff must take after his mom.

"I am quite aware of your relationship with my son and even though I am not going to try to understand it, I am glad that Jeffrey has finally found someone."

Whew!!!

"Also..." Man, he does go on and on. Thank God, I'm on a plan, not pay-as-you-go. "the family is getting together on the weekend for dinner and we'd like you to come."

"Uh, sure, I guess..."

"I'll talk to Jeffrey later." Gil is just about to hang up when I happen to look over. Jeff is awake, and staring at me.

"Why don't you talk to him now?" Before Gil can object, I've passed the phone to Jeff with the words. "It's your dad." He doesn't ask me why his dad is on my cell phone which is good because I have no smart-ass reply handy.

January 17th

Right now I should be getting into the mindset for the upcoming Royal Rumble, not driving through some backwater North Carolina scenery. One of these days I am going to let Jeff drive, but right now my Viper is off-limits. You remember how I told you he drives, right?

Anyway, we pull up to this old-style farmhouse. Not what I expected.

"We don't have to do this..."

"Could you please stop reading my mind, bro."

"What exactly have you told your father... does he know I'm the one who... y'know..."

"No." Now that surprises me. Although, as I recall, I didn't hang around much after the funeral.

"This is going to be awkward." I'm really sweating this.

"Eric, don't worry... I've got it covered."

"If you say so."

January 18th 1:15 a.m.

I am fucking wasted... we get there and immediately we're offered drinks. I met the entire family, but ask me any of their names and I couldn't tell you a single one except for Gil. I may have to reevaluate some of my opinions about the South, but that stuff about southern hospitality is true... Anyway, after seeing how much both Jeff and I drank, Gil offered us a room. I don't know if I should find this funny or not, but we're sleeping in Matt and Jeff's old room. Man, am I drunk... if some of this doesn't make sense, you know why...

Let me tell you about dinner... the subject of how me met was never brought up, and from what I can remember (which ain't a whole lot), all Jeff said was that we work together... and judging from some of the looks that we got through the meal, Gil told them considerably more. No skin off my back.

"I don't think your family likes me." I think this is what I said once while we were getting ready for bed... Gil may be accepting, but I don't think he comfortable with it yet... there are two single beds in the room. My own hope is that they aren't the original ones.

"Why do you say that?" Jeff has done a face plant on the far bed. I think he's gonna pass out right away.

"Did you see the looks we were getting through dinner." I plan to take off my shoes and do the same. I can't seem to find my feet however... they're down there somewhere!

"What looks?"

"It felt like the Spanish Inquisition. I could almost feel eyes burn through me."

"So?"

"If your family has a problem, I wish they'd said something." I've finally found my feet and, with a lot of effort, removed my shoes.

"We'll talk about this in the morning..." Jeff looks over at me. "Goodnight."

"G'night..." I'm already zoning, so I only hear half of what Jeff said next. I think it was "I love you."

**To Be Continued**

_Wedding bells are in the air... but will someone crash the ceremony?... and what about the Rumble?... only the Rratedauthor knows BWAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH _


	5. Chapter 5

All characters are copyright unto those that copyrighted them... If I owned them, oh the fun I could have...

Chapter 5

January 19th 3:03 p.m.

One week to the Rumble. One week to what could be the biggest mistake of my life... or one week to the happiest day of my life, depending on what Jeff says. I want to finally do it... I gave him the ring last Wrestlemania, but we haven't been able to agree when and where to make it official... or at least as official as possible. That's why I'm thinking hard about the Rumble... we'll be in Boston and Massachusetts is one of the few states that would recognize us as a couple. Now how do I ask him? Maybe I should just post it here and hope that he reads it? Nah...

4:02 p.m.

Well I did it! I finally got the nerve to ask him to set a date. Funny thing is... Jeff was ready a long time ago (or so he says) but he was waiting for me to ask. So we're gonna do it.

January 20th, 6:14 p.m.

Others must be reading my stuff. We pull into the parking lot and are met by more that just the usual members of the Imagi-nation. I let Jeff do his thing and try to scurry away into the warm confines of the arena, but I seem to also be the focus of some attention. The others in question must also include some of the WWE tech boys because people are stuffing papers in my face copied right off the WWE website. Our union is front page. I guess this saves us having to print up invitations, but I wasn't planning on doing it at the PPV.

I must talk to creative about this before they get any ideas.

"Excuse me." I don't like being rude to our fans, but this is something I have to take care of. I've been looking at Jeff sporadically and as far as I can tell, he hasn't seen any of the fliers.

"I'll see you inside..." I yelled at Jeff and sprinted inside.

The creative meeting was just finishing up when I hooked up with the boss.

"Eric? Just the guy I was looking for." To my dismay, I see Vince has the website on his laptop.

"Oh, Lord... I'm too late." I want to slap myself for being so damn open on my blog. Why couldn't I be computer illiterate like Mick Foley? Damn my parents and their Catholic education!

"I guess congratulations are in order."

"Thanks, boss... I just wish I could have told you in person before the webbies got their hands on the story." I'm momentarily transfixed by the picture on the screen. Jeff and I surrounded by hearts and flowers... that reeks of ickiness!

"It's the information age, Eric... you know that... and our fans are insatiable."

"Whatever... I just popped in to let you know that we are not doing it at the Rumble. For one thing, I'm not going to let the writers trivialize what Jeff and I mean to each other. I've worked too damn hard for this!"

"Okay..." Vince is chewing his lower lip; a sign that he's thinking.

"Hey, Vince, have you seen... oh there you are, Eric!" My boyfriend's timing is impeccable.

"Vince and I were having a little talk about our upcoming nuptials..."

"I knew you'd like it!" Jeff jumps into my arms.

"Like what?" I'm lost.

"We're getting married at the Rumble! I was afraid that you wouldn't like the idea. I know how much of a traditionalist you are!" Jeff is shaking me like a rag doll.

"Actually I do have a problem with it... I was just explaining to Mr. McMahon that I didn't want Creative Control to make a mockery of what we're doing. But I see you don't really care!"

"Eric, I'm sorry... I know I should've talked to you earlier, but you know me..."

"I thought I did..." Oh man, am I pissed off! "I'll be in my dressing room if you come to your senses!"

That's it, I tell myself. I've had it! I should've known better than to fal in love with a coworker. Even one as cute as him. Fuck him, fuck the ceremony, and, to quote Tazz, FUCK THE WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!

One of the hardest things I ever did was to push Jeff away and storm out of the office. Am I wrong about this? Maybe I'm being selfish, but visions of some of the other "marriages" the WWE has orchestrated over the years has made me jaded. I never thought Jeff would go for it.

It's early. The locker room is empty. This habit of being the first to arrive does have its disadvantages. There's never anyone around which is a problem when I need someone to talk to. It doesn't happen often, but when it does, it helps.

6:30 p.m.

I've been sitting, staring at my little computer wondering what the hell I am going to do. This would be a good time to have one of those interactive menus... if you think I'm right push one... if you think I'm just being a selfish bastard push two... if you don't care, push three!

"Eric..." The voice is so soft I barely hear it... any deeper in thought and I probably would have missed it.

"Come to your senses?" Thankfully I am facing away from him so he doesn't see that his big strong man has been crying like a baby.

"I was only thinking about us. I wanted it to be special..."

"Your definition of special must differ from mine." I wipe my hand across my eyes, trying to clear my vision enough so I can at least look at him. No chance right now.

"Aw, baby, it's okay..." Jeff straddles the bench behind me.

"No it isn't." My chest is so tight right now, I can barely breathe. "I've had two marriages fall apart already..."

"You never told me." He's got his arms around me and I have this feeling that he doesn't plan to let go anytime soon. He starts humming into my ear... I wish he'd stop raiding my CD collection when I'm not around... if the guys knew I liked Manilow what little street cred I got is gone.

As if that wasn't bad enough he starts to sing, only substituting my name for the title.

_I remember all my life_

_Raining down as cold as ice_

_A shadow of a man_

_A face through a window_

_Crying in the night_

_The night goes into_

_Morning, just another day_

_Happy people pass my way_

_Looking in their eyes_

_I see a memory_

_I never realized_

_you made me so happy, oh Eric_

_Well you came and you gave without taking_

_but I sent you away, oh Eric_

_well you kissed me and stopped me from shaking_

_And I need you today, oh Eric_

_I'm standing on the edge of time_

_I Walked away when love was mine_

_Caught up in a world of uphill climbing_

_The tears are in my mind_

_And nothing is rhyming, oh Eric_

_Well you came and you gave without taking_

_but I sent you away, oh Eric_

_well you kissed me and stopped me from shaking_

_And I need you today, oh Eric..._

"Alright, already..."

"You'll do it?"

"Only if you promise to never cover Manilow." Fans, correct me if you want, but don't you think I need a little more backbone?

January 22nd

I haven't changed my mind. Jeff has seen to that. I swear if he sings to me one more time, I'm going to... I don't know what'll I do, but I have a hunch it'll involve whipped cream and Shannon Moore.

Today's itinerary... tuxedo fitting... check! Meeting with caterer... check! Tag match vs Jesse and Festus (maybe this time it won't be a handicap match!)... check! Trying to balance my commitments with this wedding is exhausting. Jeff is lucky... he's got enough relatives he should be able to find three of them willing to stand in. If I don't find someone soon, I'll be coming down the aisle with Hornswoggle and two guys from the ring crew.

I'm still not sure about doing this when and where we are doing this. For one thing, I still believe the fans will think this is another work and two, Adam will be there. I swear to you if he screws this up for us, I will not be held responsible for what happens.

8:43 pm.

I just had the most pointless conversation I have ever had. Why do I have to discuss the flower arrangements? If you've ever seen me, you know that I am the most unimaginative person on the planet. A dead daisy in a glass of water would be fine with me.

I wish my soon to be "husband" would take more of a role in this. But, knowing him, he'd leave it to the same people who do the backdrops for the big events. UGH!!!!

Whatever... suddenly eloping seems like a real good idea.

10:07 p.m.

I had another argument/fight with Jeff over this thing. I swear to you that he does stuff just to piss me off. But, I can't quit him... that's my tribute to the late Heath Ledger. He didn't like my choice of floral adornment. I told him maybe he should've done it himself and he stormed away. So, now it's my turn to serenade him... I raided his CD collection for this one.

"Oh, Jeffy..."

"Huh?" He's idly strumming away.

_you let me violate you. you let me desecrate you_

_you let me penetrate you. you let me complicate you_

_help me i broke apart my insides. help me i've got no soul to sell_

_help me the only thing that works for me. help me get away from myself_

Honestly, I don't know what I expect to happen, but when I fling my shirt away and crawl toward him, I can see where he expects this to go. Hey, I'm usually a really boring fuck, but this time is going to be different...

_i want to fuck you like an animal_

_i want to feel you from the inside_

_i want to fuck you like an animal_

_my whole existence is flawed_

_you get me closer to God_

Taking a page out of Kane's playbook, I grab Jeff by the hair and lick his neck... I know how that sounded... I have not been having sex with Kane... don't worry! It's just a reference to the hair pulling, not the neck-licking, in the ring that is... oh never mind... I'm beyond saving with that one!

_you can have my isolation. you can have the hate that it brings_

_you can have my absence of faith. you can have my everything_

_help me you tear down my reason. help me it's your sex i can smell_

_help me you make me perfect. help me become somebody else_

Tracing his collarbone with my tongue, I lick down to his chest and rip his t-shirt from him before taking a nipple between my teeth. Jeff is putty in my hands, as well as putty between my teeth. I hope that I hit the repeat button or who knows what song is next...

His clothes are in a heap before you can say Trent Reznor. This is new to me, like I said I'm a pretty boring fuck, but with the music pounding in the background, I feel alive! I don't even realize that I'm slamming into Jeff until I happen to look down. Hell, I don't even remember how my clothes came off, either... I'm pretty sure I had them on when the song started... oh well...

_i want to fuck you like an animal_

_i want to feel you from the inside_

_i want to fuck you like an animal_

_my whole existence is flawed_

_you get me closer to God_

_through every forest, above the trees_

_within my stomach. scraped off my knees_

_i drink the honey inside your hive_

_you are the reason i stay alive_

The one thing I have is good timing... I held out just long enough for the song to finish... which is good, because apparently I hit the randomizer button instead of repeat... I would've been embarrassed to shoot my wad to Simon and Garfunkel...

"WOW!" Jeff sighs shortly after I collapse next to him. For the first time in our short relationship, he got off without me even touching him. I must remember that song for tomorrow night. I wonder if it would work at our wedding... jk!

"You weren't so bad yourself."

"All I did was lie there..."

"So? I did a lot of that nine months ago. I probably still owe you a few, but let's save that for our honeymoon!"

"Okay..." Jeff nuzzles next to me. For a few minutes, the worry about the next few days disappears... I hope it will last...

**To Be Continued...**

_Songs: "Mandy" Barry Manilow, copyright 1974 Arista Records_

_ "Closer" Nine Inch Nails, copyright 1994_

_Coming soon... either a day in heaven or a night in hell... I'm not sure which, but one thing is for sure, you'll have to wait and see..._


	6. Chapter 6

Eric is mine, although I'd be willing to sell his rights... everybody's got a price for the Rratedauthor... all other characters, not so much... but it would be an interesting story idea... Chapter 6

January 26th, 1:30 p.m.

We'll it's our big day. I still have no idea how we are going to pull this off. We could just get the ceremony done and then take off, but both Jeff and I are entered in the Rumble. We got our assignments earlier today... Jeff "drew" number 3, I got 25. Unless Jeff can last fourty-some odd minutes, we'll have to keep our hands off each other until after the show.

In case you were wondering, I finally found three groomsmen... Cena, Jericho, and guess who? Mr. McMahon himself. From the rumours I've heard, Vince hoped that by participating directly, it might make it seem more real... I'm still not sure.

Jeff has three of the divas on his side... we decided that he'll be the bride in this thing. I told you everyone thinks he'd make a better looking woman, right? God, I'm rambling again, but I am so fucking nervous... it's either this or pace my hotel room.

I wish Jeff didn't believe in the superstition about not seeing each other before the wedding, I could really use some company...

Oh well, maybe I'll go to the arena and watch the preparations.

3:07 p.m.

I just arrived at the arena. I drove around Boston for an hour, trying to calm myself. The last time I was this anxious, I was in Jeff's corner watching him win the WWE title at Wrestlemania, and we all know what happened after that.

There's only one thing that could ruin my day and he is standing outside. Maybe if I sit in my car long enough, he'll go back in. I still can't understand what Edge's problem is. He and Matt had a friendship, but then all hell broke loose with Lita, but yet, he said "this is for Matt" just before he did me in. Maybe someday things will be normal enough between us we can work it out, but right now it ain't gonna happen.

He's still standing there twenty minutes later. I haven't seen him do anything... and I don't think he smokes, so something is up. I can feel it. Oh boy...

Several deep breaths. I grab my tuxedo from the back of the car and walk into the arena. I barely make eye contact with Adam.

"Big day, huh?" Adam follows me inside... I'm expecting the rest of the Familia to be waiting for me.

"Yeah." My stomach is doing moonsaults.

"Can we talk sometime?" Is this a trap?

"Maybe." I'm trying to be non-committal, "But if you're wanting to apologize, I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. Look, I gotta go! In case you hadn't noticed, I'm getting married today."

"Eric..."

"Later, okay."

"Is there a problem?" Thank God for Cena.

"No." Adam scurries away.

"How you holding up, E?"

"Why did I let Jeff talk me into this?"

"Because you love him?" John is an enigma. On screen, he's the epitome of homophobia, but he's one of the best friends I've made in the business...

"You have a way with words, Cena." I laugh for the first time in months, it seems like.

"C'mon, Vince has a room set up for the wedding party. We can wait there... Don't worry, man, nothing is going to go wrong. I'll see to that..."

I guess Vince wants our married life to get off to a good start. Edge in the first in the rumble, followed by John, then Jeff, the Chris. This could be interesting. I actually hope that there is a little left of Edge when I arrive, but I'm sure the rest of my wedding party will take care of him.

I'm still wondering what Edge wanted to talk to me about. I'm still worried that there is a set up in the works... me being paranoid again, I guess.

9:04 p.m.

Oh man, here we go... you could ask me anything about the rest of the card tonight, and I couldn't even tell you who fought, who won, or anything like that. I'm still pacing. The room is nuts, everyone getting dressed. I should be used to this... maybe third time lucky. We're just waiting for the ring crew to set up the ring for us. I'm actually watching them set up... just to take my mind off things.

9:07 p.m.

Time is going by so slowly...

9:10 p.m.

Two words from Vince and my knees give out.. "It's time."

9:12 p.m.

I walk to the ring first. I'm hoping that my nervousness isn't as obvious as I think it is... Looking at the fans calms me down just slightly. Some of them have "brought" signs and they're kinda touching... I am not gonna cry... yet!

Several more deep breaths while I watch the rest of my wedding party arrive... John and Mickie... Chris and Melina... Vince and Stephanie... and then we wait.

The strains of "Here Come The Bride" start and there he is... my God, he's gorgeous... I expected some weird look, but excepting the hair dye, Jeff looks like an angel in his white tux.

I still can't believe that his father agreed to walk him down the aisle... I guess he really does approve.

Gil hands off his son to me with the words "Take care of my boy." And a simple handshake.

"Yes, sir." I whisper... anything more and my I'd probably lose it...

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered in the sight of God and these witnesses to join Jeff and Eric in union..." The rest of the opening is a blur... I'm still waiting for something to happen.

"I understand you have written your own vows..."

Jeff nods... He pulls enough paper out of his jacket for a twenty-minute speech.

"Eric... while we met through death, I have never felt more alive than when I am with you... I love you with all my heart, all my soul, and there's nothing I want more than to see you happy. I want us to be together forever... two joined as one."

He must have big handwriting...

"Eric...?"

"Jeff... " (I had nothing prepared... I hope this works!) "many people have said it many different ways, but there is only one word that sums up my feeling for you... eternal. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you, no sacrifice too great... I would die for you. Without you, I am a shadow of the man I want to be... you complete me, Jeffrey Nero Hardy...

I would've said more, but I looked into Jeff's eyes and every time I do that, I lose my train of thought.

"Then, if there is anyone who knows of a reason why these two should not be joined as one, let him speak now or forever hold his peace..."

My heart has stopped, I'm sure of it. The seconds tick by, every one of them longer than the other.

"Then, through the power vested in me by the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, I now pronounce the union of Jeffrey Hardy and Eric Stryker... you may kiss your spouse."

The audience cheers as I plant one on Jeff. We'd still be kissing now if we didn't need to breathe.

"We did it, Jeff..."

"Shut up and kiss me again..." More cheers...

Everything was perfect, except for whoever chose the music... I don't think Jeff's new entrance theme was appropriate.

I carried my new husband up the ramp... there was no threshold handy... backstage, everyone is waiting for us and I mean everyone! From the cheers and congratulations, it was like we just won the tag titles.

The celebration is short-lived... the Rumble is next!

February 10th, 1:06 p.m.

Sorry, for the wait, but there was just no time to write during the honeymoon... Jeff and I decided to do something both of us wanted to do... we took a Mediterranean cruise, although I spent a little too much time in the casino (and a little too much money)

BTW, I don't remember much about the Rumble itself... I didn't win and I'm pretty sure that neither did Jeff. If either of us had, I doubt that we'd been allowed to take off for two weeks.

We haven't talked to Vince about when (or if) we're coming back, but I assume we will at some point. I guess we just want to settle down first. We've actually talked quite a bit about moving to Boston... and not just because of the tax breaks.

4:12 p.m.

Just got through the door... damn near broke my neck on the mail that had accumulated over the two weeks.

"Home sweet home..."

"Just a second... " I throw my suitcases far enough into the hall and grab Jeff.

"What the...?"

"Shut up and let me carry you across the threshold. If we're gonna be married, we're gonna do it right!"

He giggles, but once he is in my arms, he's mine. We walk in and damned if I don't do a face plant...

"That was interesting..." I'm not sure which is hurt more, my pride or my back... thankfully, the floor broke my fall... Although Jeff's knee ended up in a rather sensitive spot.

"Can you get off me? I'd rather not do it in the hall with the door open."

"Sure... but I get to be on top of you later..."

Sounds promising, but I'd rather unpack and take a hot shower right now.

Ah, fuck the unpacking... I throw our luggage in the vicinity of our bedroom.

"Wanna drink... wine... beer... tequila?"

"Sure..."

"Any messages on the machine?" I just start pouring stuff into a glass.

"Lemme check... only one."

"We must not be popular..." I joke. "Well..."

"Hey, you two. Look, I didn't want to ruin your time together, but I really need to talk to the two of you, okay... please call me when you get back..."

I think he just ruined my day, but I am not going to lash out right now... maybe things have changed...

"What do you think... is he legit?" Jeff has known Adam longer than I have.

"I dunno." Jeff seems worried, which is unusual for him.

I grab my cell. "Easy way to answer that question..."

"Wait!" Jeff grabs my arm. "Are you sure?"

"There's only one way to find out... hi Adam, are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you know where we live... when are you in the area... tomorrow, sure... why don't you come over for dinner?"

Jeff is frantically waving at me... I don't think he likes the idea.

"Oh, about six... bring a bottle... we'll see you then..."

"Eric..."

"Look Jeff, I know things have been shit between you and Adam for a while now, but face it you were once good friends... maybe he is telling the truth, but there is only one way to find out..."

"I don't trust him."

"It can't hurt to talk... now what was that you were saying about being on top of me?" I pick him up and carry him into the bedroom; our problems, for the moment, are hopefully forgotten.

To Be Continued

_Is Adam serious? Only one way to find out... _


	7. Chapter 7

I'm running out of interesting copyrights so, if you don't know by now who I own and who I don't, then I'm not gonna to keep repeating myself!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 7

February 11th, 5:32 p.m.

Just a quick entry before dinner... Adam is still on his way, apparently, and we're making spaghetti or sketti as my man likes to say. I've already told him that I'll do all the talking tonight when and if it comes to that, and I'm sure it will.

"How's the sketti?" I'm trying to make him seem less anxious, but most of you know Jeff more that I do, so you know how hard that can be, right?

"I'm cooking tonight... go away!" Jeff waves a tomato-sauce covered spoon at me. My suit can't handle splatters very well so I back off and head for the bar.

"You want something to drink now, or wait until he gets here?" I always find a drink helps in certain situations... life before dinner, after dinner, or during dinner... or sex... hang on I just heard a car pull up... if that's Adam I'll dish later.

1:03 a.m.

Okay, fans, I'm back... wow, what a night! Jeff and I just finished cleaning the place up... I didn't think three guys could go through that much liquor, but after everything we talked about we needed it... it was interesting, for sure! I have to be quiet, though, Adam is passed out on the couch.

Dinner itself was nothing special, Jeff knows how to make sketti... I mean spaghetti... fuck, now I'm talking like that! All in all it was very pleasant, then we went into the living room and started opening bottles and we started talking.

"What did you want to talk to the two of us about?" I don't remember exactly what I said, but I think it was close to that. I told Jeff I'd do the talking, and I wanted to settle the problems between the three of us before we were all bombed.

Adam was clearly uncomfortable. I expected no less. After all, here was a guy who damn near ended my career over... what exactly? I vaguely understood the problems he and Matt, and Jeff for that matter, had... but I still didn't get it.

"You want another drink?" Maybe booze would loosen him up a little... it usually did for me and Jeff, and I don't just mean our clothes.

"Later... it would be better if I got this out now..." Although his glass was empty, Adam was looking at it like the right words were to be found at the bottom of it.

"Look man, what you've heard ain't true... I don't hold a grudge that easily... you just gotta help us understand what was going on in that head of yours..." Now Adam is one of the more vocal superstars... I mean everyone's heard his mic work, but for him to be unable to communicate means one of two things... he's either really scared of repercussions or he stuck his tongue to a flagpole on the way here.

I doubt the latter is true.

"Eric... I'm... sorry for what I did to you..." Adam sighed. "But you have to see my side of this..."

"You've never told anyone your side though." Jeff interrupted

"I know..." Adam flicked his hair back and, I don't know if Jeff noticed, but I saw something in his eyes that made me believe him. "Can I have that drink now?"

I guess what my Mom used to say is true... "I'm sorry" is the hardest thing to say, especially for someone as proud as Adam is. Hell, we've all made mistakes, right?

I opened another bottle of red and was in the midst of pouring it while Adam continued...

"I don't think anyone knows this, but Matt and I were a couple."

Jeff sprays his beer all over himself and I damn near dropped the wine on my foot. I guess we were all pretty stunned.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Jeff!"

"I'm gonna change..." He stormed away. Not again, I'm thinking...

A very uncomfortable pause followed his departure... I tried to make it seems a little less ominous by pouring out the rest of the wine, but when Jeff hadn't returned ten minutes later, it was obvious that something was wrong...

"Maybe I should go...?" He had a full glass still in front of him, so I'm pretty damn sure that he was just being polite.

"Just chill for a second..." I went to retrieve Jeff... "Oh, by the way, apology accepted." If Adam was still trying to trap either of us, he was doing a real good job of making us fall for his B.S.

I found Jeff on our bed, staring at the ceiling...

"You coming back to the party?"

Jeff looked over at me... not again... it seems like every time he's reminded of Matt he goes to pieces... I'm not faulting him, but you know what his emotional state has been recently. It's getting harder to break down the barricades he's putting between himself and people and sometimes I don't know why I even try.... the hell I don't... I know exactly why I try... it's a little thing called love.

"Look, it took a lot of guts for Adam to come over here tonight and at least apologize for what he did to me... to us... I think you should at least give him that, right?"

Jeff doesn't talk much when he gets like this... however I am getting real good at reading his eyes... when I'm not drowning in them that is!

"C'mon, Jeffro..." I usually try to avoid using that name for him, but sometimes it still slips out. "you think this is easy for me?"

"It's a lot easier for you than it is for me..."

"C'mere... okay, then I'm coming over there." Jeff looks like he ain't gonna move any time soon, so in the interest of not leaving our guest for too long, I lie down beside him. Jeff shies away from me, but I keep wriggling over closer... eventually he will run out of room.

"Jeff, do you think that Matty would want you to dwell on him like this? I don't..." Considering that I knew Matt about as well as I know my fourth cousin, three times removed (shout out given), I'm going on very limited information.

"Adam has taken the first step in moving on... I think you should too." I dunno if what I'm saying makes any sense or not, but if there's one thing I am good at, it's bullshit.

Jeff is back in quiet mode, but I can see that I've gotten through to him... at least enough to make him think.

"I'll see you out there later... take your time."

So I got back into the living room and Adam is almost exactly in the same position I left him... only the wine bottle has mysteriously emptied itself... "looks like we'll need some more..." I joke.

"How's he doing?"

"Eh, you know Jeff... he bottles things up." Maybe if I can get Adam to loosen up, it will help. To quote Mean Gene, you could cut the tension with a knife!

"Eric... I'm sorry if I upset him..." Oh great... I'm stuck in a house with two emotional wrecks now...

"So, you and Matt were a couple...?" Even with all the sincerity I could muster (need more booze) I still found it really hard to believe. If they were, both of them kept it hidden real well. Hell, from Jeff's reaction, he didn't have a clue either.

"Yeah... you don't believe me, do ya?" I guess I had a really dumb expression when he said that last line.

"Actually, Adam, I do believe you... it makes sense what you said..."

"???"

"When you bashed my face in... you said 'This is for Matt.'"

"Oh... I didn't think you heard that..."

"I almost didn't with the crowd screaming and the symphony in my head. But that still doesn't explain you and Lita..."

"Matt and I had hit a rough spot. We decided that we needed some time apart to see if we still loved each other. Then he got hurt and... things just happened... you gotta believe me, I never wanted Lita! I loved Matt!" Adam was nearing hysterics...

I'll admit I was stunned. I had a few ideas about the reason behind his actions, but being in a relationship with Matt was not one of them.

I guess it was a good thing Jeff decided to return... I hate long pauses. I excused myself to use the facilities, hoping that they would talk, or at least Adam would repeat what he'd just said to me. There were no sounds of breaking glass while I was y'know... and that's always a good thing.

"Anybody care for..." I think I was going to offer dessert, but the sight of Jeff and Adam locked in each others arms was enough to make me forget about food. It would almost be one of those moments to make a guy jealous until I saw that they were both crying...

"It'a Kodak moment."

"Eric!!!!!" Both of them groaned

Well, I guess I don't have to tell you how the rest of the night went... I just hope Jeff didn't let his guard down too much... Adam still doesn't remember who attacked him.

February 14th, 7:03 a.m.

It's amazing what a night of drinking can do for a guy... Jeff is back to his bubbly self... he's keeping me hopping, that's for sure... it's nice to see him the way he was when I first met him. On a side note, he and Adam have been spending a lot of time together... they even went to Matt's grave together a couple of days ago... I think that was right after they both recovered from their hangovers... lol!

While I'm talking about work, Jeff and I are making our "comebacks" sometime early next month... I hear creative has something interesting for us... but knowing them, it's probably something like a homosexual love triangle that ends up with Adam and I fighting over Jeff. Even without Russo, WWE programming still needs to get away from the Springer-type plot lines... anyway, I'm off topic again!

This will probably be my last entry for a while... Jeff and I have a lot of work to do in both our professional and personal lives and me spending hours upon hours blogging isn't gonna help. To all our fans, thanks for the support and I will see you later.

Eric Hardy out!

THE END

_If you would like a sequel, let me know... I have some ideas for future plots... or if you have and ideas, I'd love to hear them as well... you know where to reach me!_

_To JNHwwe, thanks for the encouragement... I hope you liked the ending... I had a hard time finishing this one. I guess what they say is true... an author leaves a lot of himself on the page and I definitely did._

_Keep the faith!_


End file.
